<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober Bees by RhythmofMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937175">Flufftober Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist'>RhythmofMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It's called Flufftober for a reason..., Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just all the fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month of so much bee fluff it's almost overwhelming... almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... This is kinda the series I'll be doing and trying to catch up on to redeem myself for the not so great Vampire Blake AU I tried doing...</p><p>Have no fear. Red Eyes and Bloody Fangs will continue eventually (probably after my bodyguard Au) with more time and care put into it and the story. If you haven't seen what's going on with that you can check my Twitter or Tumblr for that information.</p><p>Anyway here is the new series of soft, toothing rotting fluff with the bees that may have some angst moments (because I'm an angsty gremlin and you're going have to deal with it.)</p><p>Please forgive my delays with things. I'll be posting theses at the random until I catch up and can do them day by day (according to my time) again.</p><p>But with all that said... I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this! The chapters will be named after the prompts.</p><p>First Prompt is Touch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang hums to herself in concentration as she adjusts some more wires within her mechanical arm. Ever since her spar with Elm, when she guarded a strike against her hammer with her arm, her touch receptors felt… off. Like they've been dulled more than usual. So while the others were out training, Yang broke out her maintenance kit and silently worked on fixing the problem. She thought she'd be alone during the process, but then the door to their room opens and a familiar voice groans behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"If I have to listen to Marrow talk about branching out one more time... he's going to answer to my heeled boot." Blake groans and walks over to collapse on her bunk.</p><p> </p><p>Yang chuckles behind the screwdriver in her mouth and shakes her head fondly as she carefully adjusts a wire within her arm. She hears movement behind her as if someone sat up suddenly but doesn't move to look. Footsteps approach her and then strong, lithe arms wrap around her shoulders. Then a head with black hair and curiously, twitching ears rests on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Blake asks curiously, watching Yang work silently.</p><p> </p><p>"Maintenance." Yang murmurs and takes the screwdriver from her mouth and tightens a panel in her arm. "The touch sensors in my new arm felt off after a spar with Elm… well more off than normal I guess." Yang shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I see…." Blake pauses and bites her lips as she thinks. "Does… does it hurt at all? When you work on it like this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah. I can only feel what's on the outside. The inside is all just numb to me. Like, see these things here." She gestures to the outer panels of her arm. "I can feel those. Anyway, Pietro sent me the blueprints for it to help with maintenance if I ever wanted to adjust some things...but this should do it." Yang wiggles her fingers on her arm and then turns it's over to have her palm up. She then proceeds to poke her palm in certain areas with the screwdriver and then run her fingers over it.</p><p> </p><p>"That should do." She murmurs and closes the panel on top of her arm and screws everything back in place. Yang then notices Blake watching her intently.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's fixed now?" Blake asks curiously as Yang finishes and starts putting her tools away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, should be. I mean it's not as perfect as my actual hand but it's as close as it can be you know?" Yang shuts the tool case and turns to look at Blake as she pulls her arms away from her shoulders and leans on the desk next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Blake tilts her head at her, cat ears flicking at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"It's like…" Yang pauses a moment and thinks. "I guess it's like you constantly wearing a glove or having your hand wrapped up in bandages. I can feel but it's… I guess muffled? But it doesn't matter, I mean it's a weapon after all." Yang looks at Blake and gives her a sheepish grin but it falters when she sees guilt cloud her partner's eyes as she looks away a bit. She reaches out and brushes her mechanical hand to hers and Blake blinks and looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey now… we talked about this remember? You're not at fault for this." Yang murmurs with gentle firmness as she reaches up and cups Blake's face, making her sigh shakily, She nods however with a small hesitant smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I remember… we are protecting each other." Blake murmurs as she looks down at Yang, who's still sitting at the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"And that means I've got your back… even against your thoughts. " She playfully pokes Blake's forehead. "Now if you need any more reminders I'm happy to give you some," Yang smirks but it falters a moment when she goes to drop her hand from Blake's face, only for Blake to catch it and fiddle with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hand… does it have more sensitive touch sensors?" She asks with genuine curiosity and Yang watches her with her own curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. The metal plates of my palm, fingertips, knuckles, and a ball joint of my wrist are more sensitive than most of my arm." Yang shrugs. "Like I said it's not like my human hand." </p><p> </p><p>Blake nods and continues to fiddle with her finger before turning her hand over to have her palm up. She then traces the metal carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you feel this?" She asks gently and Yang nods once and Blake then brings her hand closer to her face as she caresses her fingertips. "How about this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I can feel it but I already told you that-" Her breath catches and her voice dies in her throat when Blake suddenly lifts her hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>*How about that?" She smirks and Yang forgets her words a moment as her face flushes</p><p> </p><p>"I...yeah... y-yeah I can that…" She murmurs and chuckles nervously as heat creeps up her neck, causing Blake to smirk and kiss the rest of her knuckles before pulling her hand back up to her face and nuzzling against it sweetly. Yang swallows hard and gently strokes her cheek tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>"You say it was just a weapon… but I don't see it that way." Blake murmurs as she leans against her hand and Yang feels her throat close up with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"And… what do you see it as, Blake?" Yang murmurs hardly above a whisper and she looks up into Blake's eyes. She holds her gaze and more a moment they just exist in the quiet of their room together, but then Blake breaks eye contact to close her eyes and brush her lips against her palm.</p><p> </p><p>"All I see... is you… what happened doesn't change that. This... " Blake holds up Yang's prosthetic. "...doesn't change that. It never has." She brushes her thumb against the back of Yang's hand and Yang feels her eyes well up with tears. She reaches out with her other hand and gently tugs Blake closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here…" She murmurs and pulls back into her lap where they rest their foreheads together and quietly drink in each other's presence. "You really… don't see it as just a cool new trinket?" Yang whispers shyness and insecurities bleed into her tone, but Blake as already kiss her palm and resting her head against hers again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a part of you, Yang… and you're important to me... scars and all. So no, I don't see it as some fancy trinket… all I see…" She gently leans back, dropping Yang's hand to cup her face and keep eye contact with her. "... is you and only you."</p><p> </p><p>That's the breaking point for Yang and she pulls her closer to bury her face in her neck as tears sting her eyes and her body trembles from holding back the emotion. Then she feels gently fingers thread into her hair and cups the back of her head and a soft voice from the woman above her murmuring quiet and loving reassurances.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh… I've got you, Sweetheart. It's okay. I've got you and I'm not letting go." </p><p> </p><p>Yang allowed herself this one moment to be vulnerable and break in her partner's arms because she knew that Blake would always be ready to catch her and help rebuild her in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yang watches a girl stumble into her tattoo parlor and make an odd request</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So um... I actually don't entirely know how tattoo parlors are so if things are wrong or a bit weird that's why.</p><p>Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Second Prompt is Ink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was slow in the tattoo parlor. Yang lazily turns a page in her motorcycle magazine and looks over some of the newer models with a scoff as the faint buzzing of a tattoo pen comes from the other room.</p><p> </p><p>"They have nothing on my baby, Bumblebee." She murmurs fondly and turns the page hardly looking at it when she hears a victory hoot and the sound of a familiar laugh. Soon a blonde-haired man with a monkey tail and bright blue eyes, known as Sun, walks into the room followed by a tall amazonian red-head with bright green eyes. The girl had a plastic wrap around her right bicep.</p><p> </p><p>"How'd it go Pyrrha?" Yang grins eagerly as her friend smirks and shows her the finished product. It's the girl's symbol in the very center of her shield and javelin with laurel wreath sprouting from it, forming a crest of sorts. Under it is writing that says "Do you believe in destiny?" in clean cursive writing.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like that's a point for Sun for not screwing it up with his usual antics." Yang drawls and Sun gasps in playful outrage.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have you know, Xiao Long that I take this stuff very seriously!" He huffs at her, tail twitching behind him as he adjusts his open shirt, clearly showing off some of his tattoos before he softens. "This is one of the ways people get to express themselves. I don't want to mess that up for them."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair point. I'll let you take care of her on her way out then." Yang smirks at Pyrrha and gives her a friendly wave as Sun walks by with her explaining the instructions for the aftercare. Her attention was back on her magazine until the door opened again and she looked up and paused at the newcomer. Then she smirks a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was beautiful and new to the place. Her golden eyes scanned the room, full of fascination, and wonder. Her cat ears twitched around at every little sound the place made. Her pale skin contrasted well with her jet black hair that looked to have been recently sure into a bob. Overall the woman was gorgeous, but Yang could read the nervousness in her posture and body language so she made a silent decision to care for this woman herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, stranger." Yang drawled, catching the stranger's attention. "Welcome to Xiao Long's tattoo parlor. I'm Yang! How can I help you today?" She internally fist bumps the air when the girl relaxes a bit and eyes her a bit before walking over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey… do any chance you can cover this up with something?" The woman shows Yang her arm and inside, near the crook of her elbow, rests a very crudely drawn rosehead that supposedly was wilting. Her expression must have shown what she was thinking because the woman in front of her flushed a bit and stammered out a response.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It was a l-long t-t-time ago... and I made a stupid choice…" She murmurs and a dark shadow crosses over her features that tugs painfully at Yang's heart, which surprised her since she literally just met the girl, but she knew she wanted to help her fix it.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Anything you have in mind?" Yang asks patiently and watches the girl shift her weight anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I…" She chuckles nervously and shakes her head. "I honestly don't even know… I'll take anything I just want this thing gone…. I'm done remembering my past…" That last bit Yang doesn't think she was supposed to hear since the girl whispered it but Yang hums thoughtfully and runs her eyes over her before an idea hits her.</p><p> </p><p>"I may have a few ideas… if you are interested and willing to trust me that is." Yang states and quietly watches. There was a hidden challenge in her words and she dares to wonder if this strange woman would notice and take it. The gold eyes lock with her eyes and for a long moment, Yang wonders if the woman even noticed. Then a small flame flickers within her eyes and Yang knows that this girl won't back down from her silent challenge </p><p> </p><p>"I'm game." She says simply with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Then let's get started Miss… uh.." Yang falters and the girl chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." Blake's eyes shine brightly at her and Yang has to remember to stay focused on her task. She clears her throat and pushes off the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty, Blake now about this tattoo you want…"</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I agreed to let you decide this for me." Blake huffs but despite her teasing tone, Yang can see her excitement flicker in her gaze and what seems to be relief as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not want me to? This is a big choice to make and I don't want to take that from you." Yang smirks softly at Blake who takes a deep breath and chuckles nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"As weird as it is… I trust you. You don't seem like the type to do that." Blake smirks at her and Yang chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you're right. That's more of Vernal's thing. You can see why she doesn't work here anymore." Yang murmurs as she pulls her chair, the armrest for Blake, and the tray with her tools over. "Sun and I actually care about how people want to express themselves with ink." She winks at her playfully as she puts on her black latex gloves and grabs her pen, which was already ready, and moves over to be closer to Blake's arm with her tools.</p><p> </p><p>"You ready?" She asks and watches Blake nod. "You sure you don't want to choose this?" This time Blake chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Honesty? ANYTHING would be better than this." She gestures to her arm and Yang's eyes the crude wilting rose. "So just go for it, Yang. I believe in you." She smirks nervously at Yang and then the idea hits her.</p><p> </p><p>"You believe huh…" Yang smirks a bit and nods. "Alrighty, Belladonna. How do you feel about a bumblebee?" She smirks and it widens when Blake lights up. </p><p> </p><p>"That… sounds perfect. Yeah, let's do it!" Blake's eyes shine with excitement and Yang chuckles and rolls her chair over and pulls out her phone to discuss the design and placement, showing Blake previous bumblebee tattoos they've done here. After double-checking everything, Yang chuckles and sets her phone on the tray with her other tools.</p><p> </p><p>"Now this may sting a bit but I'll make it as tolerable as possible." Yang reaches over and gently grabs her at and moves over to look at the mark on her arm and gets to work.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours have passed and a few breaks have been taken, Blake decides to break the silence as Yang finishes the coloring.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you do all your tattoos yourself?" She asks and winces a bit when Yang pulls the pen away and gently wipes at her skin with a paper towel. Yang looks down at herself and realizes her attire of just a black tank top and tattered denim shorts left a lot of her skin exposed. Not to mention how her hair was pulled up into a ponytail thanks to the help of her usual purple bandana revealing the undercut she has.</p><p> </p><p>"Not all of them. The dragon sleeve was definitely all me though." She nods to her right arm that dawns the golden dragon with bright red eyes coiling up her air and resting its head on her shoulder. "A lot of the other ones are either done by or with my friend Sun or by some other people I know around. They all have their own stories I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? So what's the dragon's?"  Blake asks curiously and Yang smiles softly and continues her work.</p><p> </p><p>"It's my story. In a sense. My name… well my full name means "Sunny Little Dragon" and to some dragons represent power, strength, and even good luck to the worthy… so some say." She snorts a bit but softens. "Took me a long time to accept that in me… a lot happened to make me doubt it you know?" </p><p> </p><p>Blake silently nods and Yang sees her eyes soften with something like understanding crossing her features. It makes her wonder what her story was.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you? Where'd that old rose tattoo come from?" Yang asks as she continues with the coloring, although she feels Blake stiffen a bit. "You don't have to say if you don't want to." She adds at noticing her discomfort but Blake sighs and shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay. I... it's stupid… Was at a college party with friends and… met a guy… thought he was so charming… got to know him more and one day I was at his place and he… he had a tattoo gun he bought to do his own tattoos… wanted me to have something that reminded me of him and I agreed. It.. didn't look the best but it was from him so it felt.. enough I guess…" Yang pauses her work to look up at her as she listens. "This didn't… he wasn't who I thought he was and… things ended up falling out… tried cutting ties with him but he was… really clingy… hurt me a lot and… I couldn't take it anymore… he was drunk. We fought. The police got called… and now he sits behind bars rotting away…" Blake blinks as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. "Gods I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill a life story…"</p><p> </p><p>"No! No no you're fine. I can see why you'd want to get rid of his mark though… that guy never deserved you for treating you like that." Yang murmurs as she feels protective anger rise within her but she huffs and shakes her head to look up at the woman before her. "Well hey… if it makes you feel any better I think I'm about done with your new mark!" Yang smirks and finishes the last of the small details before giving the whole thing one final wipe over with her paper towel and eyeing her handy work.</p><p> </p><p>Blake turns to look at it and gasps, hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes well with tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my gods Yang! It's perfect!"</p><p> </p><p>Yang smiles and eyes it herself. It was the top view of a bumblebee. Its body was tilted to the right just a bit and around it looked like a paint splatter of purple with two little Belladonna flowers poking out from the splatter purple color. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think this one goes to one of my best works." Yang chuckles fondly and then proceeds to wrap Blake's arm in plastic wrap before going over the aftercare with her. She smiles as she watches Blake have a hard time looking away from her new mark. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Yang. I.. I think I really needed this." Blake smirks at Yang, who returns to her spot behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my pleasure, Blake. I do hope you enjoy it because you deserve all bragging rights." Yang teases making Black giggle behind her hand before heading out, leaving Yang to wonder if she'll ever see her pop up in her parlor again.</p><p> </p><p>She would soon be pleasantly surprised to find that the answer was yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ngl this story kinda made me want to get little bee tattoo myself... </p><p>Anyway I'll see you guys in the next story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bees enjoy some morning cuddles</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who wouldn't love to spend a day resting on the arms of your lover?</p><p>Anyway this one gave me a little bit of trouble but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less!</p><p>Third prompt is Sunlight</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the life she always dreamed of having. After the war ended and Salem was defeated, Blake didn't hesitate in asking Yang to spend the rest of her life with her and of course, Yang had said yes. It was the happiest moment of her life because despite all the pain, trials, hardship life threw at them, they stood strong together and powered through to finally achieve their happy ending which included days like this where she happily snuggled into her wife's warm embrace in the early hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>The morning's sunlight began to creep through the window, past the blinds, and Blake bit back a whine as the part of the sun's rays flashed in her eyes. So she snuggled further into Yang's hold. Yang groans at the movement but her arm instinctively curls around Blake and keeps her close to her side. Blake smirks as she nuzzles Yang's collarbone, affectionately placing a gentle kiss against it and drawing a pleased hum from her sleepy partner and earning herself a gentle squeeze from Yang as she stirs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, good morning." Yang rasps above her and Blake hums when she feels a gentle kiss placed in between her cat ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, Sunshine. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you-" </p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Don't apologize. I was already waking up." Yang murmurs and Blake sits up to stare down at Yang as she tiredly blinks open her eyes, stretches, and gives her a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the time?" Yang yawns and rubs at her face with her hand. Blake looks over at the bedside table, where Yang's prosthetic and the alarm clock rest.</p><p> </p><p>"It's almost seven in the morning." Blake smiles apologetically down at her and Yang groans. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, can we sleep in a bit today?" Yang pouts up at her and before Blake can respond Yang continues. "We hardly have time to ourselves anymore with all the meetings you are in and the late nights I have at the prosthetic company, and I've been missing you a lot more and see sleep schedules have been off-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yang."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're rambling" Blake giggles behind her hand as Yang flushes and looks away from her, still pouting. Before any more protests are made, Blake lays back down, this time on top of Yang, and stares down at her fondly. She reaches out and gently brushes Yang's bangs away from her face, and Yang sighs softly and folds her arm behind her head, content in just staring at Blake above her.</p><p> </p><p>"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Blake whispers wistfully as she gently traces down Yang's face to her cheek. She leans down to kiss her nose and then every freckle she can on her cheeks, drawing a snorted giggle from Yang below her.</p><p> </p><p>"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Yang says through her giggles. "Although, it was you who always turned heads." Yang murmurs causing Blake to pause her affection and move back to give her a deadpan look.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh me? Have you forgotten what you were like at the Beacon dance?? Pretty sure everyone had their eyes on you." Balke quirks a brow when Yang chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I believe Jaune in a dress was the real head-turner that night," Yang chuckles again before continuing. "... but need I remind you that you not only had me falling for you but also Weiss, Ilia, and Sun as well!" </p><p> </p><p>'Says the one who attracted all kinds of people including club owners and bandits." Blake stares back and her when Yang narrows her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Stubborn."</p><p> </p><p>"Hothead."</p><p> </p><p>"Ex-terrorist."</p><p> </p><p>"Ex-arsonist"</p><p> </p><p>"Gremlin."</p><p> </p><p>"Dork."</p><p> </p><p>They both stare at each other for a long moment before bursting out into helpless giggles. Yang pulls her back down against her, and Blake moves to tuck her head under her wife's chin, inhaling the comforting scent of smoke and citrus as she nuzzles into her skin and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't feel real sometimes…" Yang murmurs and Blake hums curiously, causing her to chuckle. "I mean… this. You and me here together and just… existing…" She traces her hand down Blake's back, causing her to arch into her a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it…" Blake murmurs and leans up to kiss her jaw. "At times back then... I never wanted to have hope for…" Blake pauses and shakes her head, trying again. "I didn't want to chance anything… I... it was hard to see this as our future at times." She murmurs quickly and Yang squeezes her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well… get used to it, Hon... cause I'm not going anywhere." Yang kisses one of Blake's ears, making it flick at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't want you to." Blake snuggles into her and sighs, content to rest her head over her wife's heart and taking comfort from its steady rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>For a while the two lay with each other, simply drinking in the other's presence or tracing and kissing skin, murmuring quiet adorations and endearments to one another until Yang falls asleep again, leaving Blake to quietly admire her lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Gods how did I get so lucky with you, Sweetheart…" She murmurs the endearment and she gently traces the freckles across her cheeks before leaning down to gently kiss them, pulling a sleepy hum from her wife. She carefully shifts to place some more gentle, feather-like kiss on her neck and collarbone. Blake chuckles when even in her sleep Yang tilts her head just a bit, giving Blake more access to her neck to continue her soft affections. So Blake does until she nuzzles the crook of her neck, earning a soft whine from Yang as she tiredly drapes her arm over her and pulls her down into her. Blake can't help but chuckle softly as she tucks her head under her chin again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here, Sunshine. I'm right here."Blake murmurs as she opens her eyes finding herself in view of Yang's stump. The muscles under the skin twitch and tense, causing Yang to whimper a bit in her sleep but Blake is already reaching over and gently rubbing at the tense muscles, feeling her ears pin a bit with guilt before she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay… I'm here, Yang." Blake murmurs, and she feels the muscles loosen under her touch. Yang sighs above her and snuggles Blake a bit, causing the girl's eyes to well up with touched tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you… you'll never have to wake up another day without me here for you ever again… I swear it." She murmurs more to herself than Yang but when Yang sighs again and keeps her close, Blake can't help but feel she heard her anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little pinch of angst at the end but it's still very soft. Love me some cuddle scenes.</p><p>Anyway time to move on to the next chapter! See you guys there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake makes a plan to propose to Yang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so much fun to write. I can't tell you guys how much I smiled for this. My cheeks hurt so much...</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this!</p><p>Fourth Prompt is Music</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Gods, you really are just one big bi disaster aren't you?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ilia chuckles from across the table as Blake's head collides with it with a pitiful whine.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you at least try to be a good childhood friend and help me?" Blake looks and pouts at Ilia, who merely quirks an eyebrow with an amused smirk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I think I'm doing just fine as I am."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ilia! Be serious please!" Blake whines and Ilia chuckles at her before softening.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax Blake. You are overthinking this." She folds her arms and leans forward a bit to stare at Blake, who anxiously runs her finger through her short hair and flicks her pierced cat ears back and forth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I'm thinking about it enough…" Blake taps her fingers on the table before Ilia reaches over and places her hands over hers and squeezes them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake. Breathe." Ilia chuckles a bit. "So what if you want to propose to Yang at tonight's show? It's not a big issue so you don't have to fuss about it so much."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I have to fuss about it! This is Yang we are talking about here Ilia. Thee Yang Xiao Long!" Blake whines as her ears pin in distress.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods you really are a mess… How come you were never this way when you were with Sun?" Ilia watches Blake curiously.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's nothing like Sun or even Adam… she's different… a good different."  Blake murmurs and Ilia gestures for her to continue. "She's…she's not some blonde stereotype. She's strong and so intelligent… she's also so compassionate and patient… and she loves so strongly… gods Ilia you should see how her eyes light up when she talks about her passions or people she cares about…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you?" Ilia smirks when Blake blushes. "So… what exactly is the issue with you proposing to her then?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got the ring?" Ilia cuts in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Blake grabs her bag and sets a small velvet box on the table between then.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got the right ring size?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked Ruby to ask her about it. She came up with an excuse and got her a cheap mood ring to avoid suspicion." Blake rolls her eyes fondly as if remembering the conversation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got the father's permission?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods Tai didn't even hesitate upon giving it… He did sit me down for the typical protective dad conversation though. Although he knows I'm not gonna leave her again."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, and I know you have the plan since you talked about it with all of us in the band. So what's the issue?" Ilia stares at Blake and watches her ears pin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if… I'm not good enough for her… or if she says no… or if I somehow mess things up and she doesn't want to even see me again-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay whoa. Blake. This is Yang we are talking about. The same Yang who took you back after that incident with your ex Adam and helped you out of that mess. The same Yang who stayed with you while you recovered from it, and the same Yang who drove five hours to come and see us on tour because you are having an off day." Ilia points out and Blake's ears slowly unpin and flick towards her, indicating she's listening. "Blake I have no doubts about how Yang loves you. She took you back after you went through hell and hurt her. She never loved you any differently because of it so if she's as incredible as you say… I'd bet my life savings that she'll say yes if you propose to her at the show."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… you really think she would?" Blake looks up at her and is greeted with a confident smile from her friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smiles back at her hesitantly and squeezes the hands that still hold her's.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ilia…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh." She shrugs and gives Blake a teasing grin. "Someone's gotta deal with you when you turn into a disaster… might as well be me." Ilia smiles when Blake groans at her and playful smacks her hands away with a fond eye roll.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are just as bad when it comes to seeing Pyrrha or Weiss," Blake smirks as she watches Ilia's freckles turn bright pink.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get to sass me after just being a disaster seconds ago!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just did." Blake deadpan and Ilia huffs and looks away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go over the plan already!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was ready. The plan was in motion. Now all they had to do was play the show. Blake shifts her weight anxiously as the crew sets up for their performance. She looks around at her bandmates messing their instruments. Jaune was tuning his guitar and Ilia was doing the same with her bass. Sun was testing his drums and Weiss tapped a few keys on her keyboard. Neptune was their sound guy and he was offstage flipping switches and motioning commands either to them or someone else offstage. Blake and the others did a quick mic check beforehand so now it was just about waiting for everything else to be ready.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nervous?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake jumps a bit at the voice behind her and turns to see Yang smiling warmly down at her and making her relax everything but her heart as it skips a beat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always a little nervous before the show starts." She says cooley and Yang steps forward and adjusts the leather jacket she wore a bit before leaning down and kissing her gently. Blake eagerly returns it and she feels Yang smile against her before pulling away. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll do great. Besides, I'll just be offstage so if you need saving I'm sure I could help." Yang teases and Blake shakes her head fondly and wraps her arms around her neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My hero." She murmurs before kissing her again. Yang snakes her arms under her jacket and around her waist, keeping her close. For a moment, Blake forgets her worries and plans as she sighs into Yang's mouth, tilting her head to deepen the affection. She silently considers ditching the whole show just to go and be with Yang until a loud clash breaks them apart and her bandmates give her a smug look as they chuckle and nudge each other. Her eyes, however, were on the offender.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Xiao Long but it's showtime so off the stage!" Sun grins and Yang shakes her head, ridding herself of her shocked blush in favor of nodding to him and then looking at Blake again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck. We can continue this after your show." She whispers enough for only Blake to hear before running off the stage just before the lights come on. Blake blinks out of her daze and shakes her head before taking her position at the lead mic. The others follow her lead and take their positions. So when Blake looks back at the others and nods, they know the show has begun.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Their set went perfectly and Blake's nerves wash away as soon as she started to sing. She couldn't help but smile when their fans joined along with her. Overall it was a fantastic show, surely one of their best. But now, the set was over and the nerves came rushing back as the crowd cheered. Blake glanced back at her friends/bandmates, and they nod to her and smile encouragingly. So with a deep breath, Blake leans over to the mic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you all so much for coming out… but we aren't finished just yet!" Blake glances over offstage to see Yang smiling at her warmly and lifts an eyebrow at her curiously when she catches Blake staring. Blake smiles at her and turns her gaze back to the crowd.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We actually have one more little surprise in store… so Jaune..." She looks over at him and he smiles. "I'm gonna need your acoustic guitar and the stool behind the speaker." Jaune nods and grabs the stuff requested to bring it over to her. She murmurs a silent thank you and he gives her a thumbs up before heading back over to his usual spot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now…" Blake moves the stool up to the mic and sits down with Jaune's guitar, talking while she tunes it. "...I don't normally dedicate songs to people...since music is for everyone but… just this once I want to make an exception." She positions herself to be sitting with the guitar in her lap and close enough to reach the mic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So with that said… this little piece is dedicated to my girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, who's offstage right now watching me play." Blake looks over to see a look of shock on Yang's face before she shakes her head and smiles at her. "I hope you all enjoy…" She murmurs nervously as she takes a second to position her fingers over the stings and then strumming out the beat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>All of my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I was right</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking for something new.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake takes a second to look up at Yang as she begins and feels a burst of pride swell within her as Yang's usual smirk falters onto pure, spellbinding awe and it was because of her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stuck in my ways</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like old-fashioned days</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But all the roads lead me to you…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake only takes her eyes off Yang to check her finger placement quickly before they dart back up to her again. The crowd doesn't seem to mind her having her attention solely on her partner off stage, too busy listening to her play.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The house that you live in don't make it a home</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But feeling lonely don't mean you're alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People in life, they will come and they'll leave</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if I had a choice I know where I would be…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake pours her heart out into the coming chorus and from the way Yang's expression shifts a bit, she can hear it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no need for goodbyes, now I'm seeing the light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the sky turns to grey and there's nothing to say</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the end of the day, I choose you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake smirks as she hears Yang gasp from the side of the stage and jumps right into the second verse just as Yang's hand flies up to cover her mouth as the tears build.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I've found the strength</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To make a change</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And look at the magic I've found...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No matter the name</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or where you came from</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause no one has much figured out...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blake sings the start that leads to the chorus again but she changes the wording just a bit as she notices Yang slowly making her way towards her and onto the stage with her. Distantly she hears their fans squeal and cheers a bit upon seeing her but Blake's only focus is on Yang.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The house that you live in don't make it a home</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But feeling lonely don't mean you're alone </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I finally found where I feel I belong</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I know you'll be there with wide open arms...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, Blake sings the chorus again and strums the beat while she delights when Yang smiles at her and does her best to blink her tears away. Finally, Blake sings the chorus once more in a softer and she slows her strumming to match the pace of her tone and feels her own tears sting her eyes as her ears pick up on the sound of her girlfriend biting back a sob. She soon picks it back up again as she blinks back her tears and focuses on finishing the song.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I choose you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Blake strums the finals cord and feels her heart flutter when Yang laughs a bit and wipes at her eyes. The audience in front of them roars with applause and Blake sets Jaune's guitar down to stand up slowly and walk towards Yang. She slides her hand into her pocket and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, gods…" Yang chokes out past her laughs and looks at Blake and then her bandmates. "Did you guys help her plan this surprise?!" She glares playfully at her friends and they chuckle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't the full surprise Yang," Ilia smirks smugly and Yang pauses.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around, Idiot!" Sun grins and before she does, Yang hears the audience gasp. She turns around and gasps herself as she sees Blake down on one knee smiling at her shyly as her ears flick back nervous. In her hand, Blake holds out to her a simple, black velvet box. In it rests a gold band that has a black streak leading to the middle which holds a small black diamond.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant what in that song, Yang. About choosing you..." Blake says shakily and she blinks back her tears as she looks up at Yang and smiles. "The only question I have for you is… will you choose me too?" For a heartbeat, Blake thinks Yang will refuse since she's frozen still, looking down at her with tear-filled eyes. Then everything speeds up again as Yang's eyes shine and light up as the tears final fall from her face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Gods yes! I will choose you a million times over Blake." Yang says and quickly kneels to kiss her firmly. Blake is ready and eagerly returns it before pulling back to take and slide the ring onto her finger and kiss it there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang continues to giggle like a fool as she leans in to claim Blake's lips again and Blake is sure Sun gave them the wolf whistle as everyone cheers and claps but it's all far away to her because right now all that matters was that the gorgeous woman in front of her had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how many of you guys want to hear that song right now?</p><p>Well worry not! It's right here for you to enjoy!</p><p>I Choose You by Alessia Cara (Acoustic Version)<br/>https://youtu.be/E0X494L7HA0</p><p>Anyway with all that said and done we continue forward to the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Blake's chieftain duties make her fall back into old habits, Yang is more than willing to help pull her out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a busy few days for me. Didn't have a lot of time to write... But I'm hoping to get the motivation to catch up to to go back to posting these on the right days.</p><p>So I hope you guys enjoy this!</p><p>Fifth Prompt is Sweet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many words to describe Yang Xiao Long.  Blake often uses the words Strong, Confident, Intelligent, Kind, Compassionate, and of course Beautiful. But one that Blake found herself thinking of tonight was Sweet, especially when Blake hears the door to her office open and soft footfalls approach her with a familiar smell of her favorite things.</p><p> </p><p>Yang walks up to her desk and sets down a tray with chai green tea and a tuna fish sandwich before leaning over to kiss her temple and wrap her arms around her shoulders, making Blake sigh and lean back into her hold.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sweetheart" Blake murmurs and looks up to blink slowly at her wife, who smiles and leans down to kiss her nose before letting Blake get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Thought I'd bring you something to since you haven't been out of your office in a bit." Yang's voice is filled with concern but Blake doesn't notice, focusing on the stacks of papers in front of her and scattered across her desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm thanks, Hon." Blake murmurs as she signs another paper in front of her and adds it to another stack before picking up a new document. At least she would have if she hadn't been stopped by a warm, calloused hand that gently pressed her hand back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually… I was hoping you'd come out and sit with me a bit. You know… just take a bit of time away from your office a bit." Yang smiles warmly and her eyes shine with hopefulness.</p><p> </p><p>"I really should get these done, Yang… maybe later." Blake murmurs apologetic and bites back a yawn as her eyes scan over the paper, not processing the words. A heavy sigh reaches her ears and Blake looks up to see Yang shaking her head sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Blake… you're doing it again."</p><p> </p><p>Blake pauses, confused. She tilts her head at her wife and blinks at her dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing the same thing you did back at Beacon. You're pushing yourself into solving a problem when you can't even keep your eyes open." Yang cuts in gently and Blake pauses and looks away as her ears pin. Yang reaches over and squeezes her shoulder. "Blake. You know I'd never make you choose your work over me… I know how much progress you and Weiss have made with this Faunus Equal Rights Movement with you being the new chieftain of Menagerie and Weiss being the SDC's company owner but I won't sit by and watch you run yourself into the ground…. not if I can help it." Yang leans down and hugs her and Blake freezes as she processes Yang's words, suddenly feeling tears of guilt prick at her eyes. She has to bite back an embarrassing whimper when Yang pulls away and smiles down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going stop you through...I just want you to slow down a bit, okay? You can start by enjoying your tea and sandwich...but remember what I said before back at Beacon… because I still feel the same way as I did then…and I don't think Weiss would mind if you called to have a day off." Yang moves back and heads to the door of the office. </p><p> </p><p>"Yang…" Blake whispers as she remembers the exact night Yang took her into the classroom and snapped her out of her self-destructive state of not taking care of herself, trying to chase after her own righteous cause.</p><p> </p><p>"But if you feel like finally coming out of here…" She looks back and smirks and Balls feels her heart stall just like it did back in that classroom. "...You'll know where to find me."</p><p> </p><p>The door closes softly behind her and Blake blinks and looks down at the meal Yang brought her, guilt making itself known on her mind as she yawns. When was the last time she slept? </p><p> </p><p>Blake picks up the sandwich and suddenly notices her stomach growling eagerly for the sandwiching her hands. She takes a bite and feels her ears flick up contently. Blake can't help but smile because it was made exactly how she loved it. It made her remember what Yang said and she realized she had a choice to make. So she reaches over and grabs her scroll, making a quick call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Weiss. Listen… I need to ask you something."</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / </p><p> </p><p>It was much later now and Yang feels disheartened when she sees Blake's office door still closed.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope she at least ate…" Yang murmurs and quietly walks away, heading to the balcony of their home, but then she pauses.</p><p> </p><p>Out on the balcony, Blake Belladonna was setting up a small meal and tea on the outside table next to their lounge chairs. Yang feels herself light up as she walks out to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Blake?"</p><p> </p><p>Blake jumps a bit and whirls around to face her, blushing faintly. She must have been too focused to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yang! I… thought about what you said…" She admits sheepishly and Yang steps towards her. "I…I called Weiss to ask for the rest of the weekend off... so I'd like to spend that time with you… if you'd have me…" Blake's ears pin back shyly. Yang steps forward and gently cups her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I want to spend time with you." She smiles and presses their foreheads together. "I love you Blake… every moment with you is precious to me. So of course I want you here." Yang leans back and smirks at her. Blake smiles back at her and leans up kiss her softly and Yang is only happy to return it.</p><p> </p><p>"Now." Yang pulls back and smiles fondly at her. "About this meal you have set up…"</p><p> </p><p>So while the two sat and enjoy their meal, Yang concluded that when Blake's old and self-destructive habits reared its head now and then, she'd always be there to help her out of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good soft bois... But that's to be expected with Flufftober right?</p><p>Thanks for reading guys and I hope to see you again in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pillow fight in the Xiao Long Belladonna household.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to play catch-up with Flufftober... Starting with this family bees au!</p><p>I do hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Sixth Prompt is Pillows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence was among the things in the Xiao Long Belladonna household that was almost non-existent, but on rare Saturday mornings like this one, the house became oddly quiet. It probably didn't help that most of the inhabitants were sneaking around, including Yang as she quietly makes her way to the doorway leading onto the living room, holding a pillow in one hand and a toy walkie talkie in the other. She peeks into the room and smirks upon seeing something scurry behind the sofa and ducks back around the corner to whisper into the plastic walkie talkie.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower to Nightshade, I'm in position. Do read me over?" Yang whispers into the colorful toy and waits a moment as static plays in the other end before a voice speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>"10-2, Sunflower, I have eyes and ears on the targets." Yang bites back a smirk as she can practically hear Blake flicking her ears to emphasize of her statement.</p><p> </p><p>"Roger that, Nightshade. I'm moving in now." Yang murmurs back and </p><p> </p><p>"10-4 Sunflower, I'll watch your back." Blake murmurs back to her and Yang rolls her eyes and puts the walkie talkie in her pocket before advancing into the living with the pillow held firmly in her grasp. She doesn't get far before she starts to hear their voices murmuring quiet commands to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"You go with Leona to the other side of the house and wait for my signal."</p><p> </p><p>"But Adria… what if Mum hears us…"</p><p> </p><p>"Relax Chase. We have ears too. We'll hear if they are coming."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure about that," Yang smirks down when all three of the children look up in surprise. Two pairs of ears stand up straight towards her and one tail puffed up in surprise. It was a comical scene. </p><p> </p><p>Adria, their oldest, had tan skin like Blake but she still had freckles like Yang's and dark lilac eyes that if you look at the close enough had specks of gold scattered throughout it and on top of her wavy honey brown hair sat a pair of cat ears.</p><p> </p><p>Chase, the middle child, had fair skin like Yang and had very faint freckles across his face. His eyes were a lighter amber than Blake's and like his sister of you look closely enough you'll find small speckles of purple. His black hair was like Blake's except at the ends when it fades to blonde and on top of his head revealing blonde cat ears with splotches of black painter across them in a calico like pattern.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, that left little Leona, who had no freckles like her siblings. Her skin was also tan like Blake's. Her eyes were sectoral heterochromia, being a splattering mix of Blake's amber and Yang's lilac. Her hair was a darker gold than Yang's own and it matches the color of her tail that is still very puffed up.</p><p> </p><p>"Scatter!" Adria shouts as she chucks her pillow at Yang, forcing her to jump back and avoid it.</p><p> </p><p>"This way Leo!" Chase grabs his sister run out the doorway Yang came in.</p><p> </p><p>"Blake!" Yang dodges another pillow thrown at her with her own and ducks behind the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"On it."  Was all Yang heard from the walkie talkie in her pocket and she quickly grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch when she hears something shift on the couch. Yang smirks and jumps over the couch with the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha!" Yang cries out and in a bit of a blur, Yang has their daughter wrapped up in the blanket and effectively trapped in her arms as she holds her against her front. "There is no point in struggling. You are already out of the game." Yang coos at her daughter who continues to struggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet! I just have to get out of your hold… then I can find Chase and Leo to finally beat you and Mum..." Adria struggles once more before huffing and having her ears droop. "Okay fine… I know the rules I'll stay here…" Adria pouts, making Yang's heart twist painfully. Before she can say otherwise, she sees Blake walks back in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you caught Adria," Blake smirks when their daughter huffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't easy. She's definitely a fighter." Yang squeezes her as Blake walks over to ruffle her hair, causing their daughter to whine in exasperation. "Any ideas on how to lure the others out?"</p><p> </p><p>Blake smirks down at both of them and both Yang and Adria look at her with sudden interest. They tilt their head up at Blake, who suppresses a soft aw noise in her throat at how adorably similar Yang and their daughter were.</p><p> </p><p>"I have one."</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / </p><p> </p><p>"Adria… Adria, did you get away?"</p><p> </p><p>Just as Blake planned, the two siblings came looking for the eldest. It was endearing to know they'd never leave her behind but it also meant that Blake's plan would work.</p><p> </p><p>"Not quite," Yang called from the couch where she still held Adria. They both gasp and Afraid shrugs and leans back against Yang, who playfully lays her head on her daughter's. The realization of the situation they got themselves in hits them a little late.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait if you both are here then mum had to be-" Leona doesn't get to finish her thought as both her and Chase and scooped up by Balke in another blanket and they both let out startled squeals.</p><p> </p><p>"And that I believe is game." Blake teases as she kisses her children's cheeks, making Leona giggle and Chase whine.</p><p> </p><p>"No fair! You didn't even use the pillows!" Chase pouts and Blake walks over to the couch with them to sit by Yang.</p><p> </p><p>"The only rule was to not get caught. You three all got caught." Yang teases and opens her arms to allow Adria to slide in next to her siblings.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well… just you wait. We'll win the game we play next week!"</p><p> </p><p>"You always say that Chase…"</p><p> </p><p>"And we've continued to lose against our parents."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You guys are supposed to be on my side!"</p><p> </p><p>And as the children continue to playfully bicker and discuss the next weeks, Yang and Blake look up at each other and laugh, enjoying yet another victory for themselves and another memorable for their family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I may have come up with these bee kids on the fly but I'd like to point out that their names for have meanings but don't quote me on it...</p><p>Adria supposedly means "strong" and Leona is lioness (because I love the idea of Blake scooping her up and calling her "my courageous lil lion cub" or something like that)</p><p>Anyway I'll see you guys in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake helps Yang face one of her fears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought I was gonna go a different way didn't you?</p><p>Well rather then going on the obvious routine... I wanted to test myself and go with a first time facing fear experience instead!</p><p>So I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Seventh Prompt is A First Time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Yang."</p><p> </p><p>"No! Absolutely not!"</p><p> </p><p>"You were the one who wanted to meet my other pets."</p><p> </p><p>"When you said “exotic”, I thought you meant another snake. Like your Gambol or maybe even a lizard or something! Not a tarantula!" </p><p> </p><p>Blake gives her girlfriend a deadpan look from where she sat on top of her desk, partially curled up after Blake had revealed her gray tarantula, Shroud, to her. He shifted in Blake's palms but otherwise didn't move much.</p><p> </p><p>"Yang, he's fine. He won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." Blake coos gently at Yang, who doesn't move. "Come on it will be just like holding a kitten."</p><p> </p><p>"Blake, I love you. I really do but spiders and kittens are two different things. I can hold your snake Gambol. That's one thing but a spider is another! You've seen how I react to them!" Yang shifts on her desk to be as far away from them as possible without falling off the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do but Shroud isn't little the house spiders you are afraid of or have me to take care of." Blake smiles down at Shroud, who is comfortable resting in her cupped palms.</p><p> </p><p>"NO, HE'S ABOUT TRIPLE THE SIZE IF ANY HOUSE SPIDER!" Yang yelps from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually the largest spider in the world is a Goliath Birdeater. They make Shroud look like a baby, but they are both from the tarantula family."</p><p> </p><p>"Not. Helping."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you didn't like Gambol at first either. I had to introduce you to her. Now you love her and are totally okay holding her and letting her coiling on your stomach when I clean her tank." Blake counters.</p><p> </p><p>"Gambol is a sweetie pie! Besides snakes and spiders are different." Yang huffs a bit and remains up on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>"But you ended up that way because you trusted me enough to teach you about her. Now you see how harmless and sweet she is. The same can be said about Shroud here." Ballet smiles down at her pet and then up at Yang, who seems conflicted. "You said you trust me before yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… of course I trust you." Yang murmurs and looks between her and the spider resting in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Then trust me with this," Blake says gently and Yang looks down at Shroud again. "Just like how I trusted you with introducing me to Zwei."</p><p> </p><p>"You were pretty terrified of Zwei…" Yang chuckles a bit and Blake rolls her eyes fondly before softening.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm won't force you into doing this if you really don't want to. You technically are meeting him in a sense by seeing him right now. You can learn to understand him another time or whenever you feel comfortable doing so." Blake watches Yang for a moment and then flicks her ears up when she hears her sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm only doing this one time and I'm only agreeing to do this because it's you asking and I trust you. Plus I said I'd love to meet your pets… but if this thing bites me or scurries up my arm or anything else I can't promise I will handle that well…" Yang carefully climbs down from her desk but freezing when Shroud moves in Blake's hands. Blake gives her a reassuring and appreciative smile.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Yang. He's just shifting a bit since he was still for so long. Can I come over to you?" Blake asks gently and waits until Yang slowly nods at her before carefully approaching her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. He won't move or jump out at you okay? See he'll just stay in your hands." Blake walks over and carefully watches Shroud and Yang. "Are you ready to hold him?" She teases and Yang swallows a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know…"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"No... it's okay. I trust you so just… tell me what to do and stay close In case something happens." Yang murmurs and watches Shroud shift again.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Hold out your hand palm up." Blake waits until Yang does what she says before continuing. "Alright, I'm gonna let him crawl into your hand okay? You don't have to hold him for long and I'll be right here. So say the word if you want me to take him back."</p><p> </p><p>Yang nods and holds her breath when Shroud crawls into her hand. The feeling of his legs on her skin makes her tense, but then a hand rests on her shoulder and squeezes gently, ebbing the tension a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Now if he starts to move use your other hand to make a path for him to walk on. If he doesn't move you can just cup your hands and let him sit." Blake explains and again Yang nods. </p><p> </p><p>Blake notices some of the tension in Yang's body fade as she silently watches Shroud move in her hold before staying still. She then watches Yang gently cup her hands together to let him rest. Then Yang sighs a bit and she relaxes, but Shroud twitches and moves, causing Yang to squeak. Blake is there in an instant and gently taking Shroud before Yang can call for her help.</p><p> </p><p>'It's okay, Yang. You're okay. You just spooked him. I forgot to say that you shouldn't blow air at him. It spooks tarantulas." Blake looks at her girlfriend apologetically and Yang blinks at her and before huffing a small, nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Well… that was a thing…" Yang chuckles a bit more before relaxing again. "I think I'll stick to holding Gambol instead…"</p><p> </p><p>Blake chuckles and walks over to Shroud's tank and gently sets him in.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that wasn't bad for your first time, Sweetheart. Took way longer for Ilia to be okay enough to hold him… and you are deathly afraid of spiders." She teases as she closes Shroud's terrarium. Yang huffs again and walks over to her.</p><p> </p><p>"First and only time you mean and being afraid of spiders is a common thing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Says the girl who just held one."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have if I didn't trust you." Yang murmurs and Blake softens and walks over to kiss her girlfriend's nose.</p><p> </p><p>"And I appreciate that… Now since we are done meeting my “exotic” friends… shall we go get lunch?" Blake smirks when Yang snorts.</p><p> </p><p>"The usual cafe?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know me so well."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I hope so. I am your girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you are and you just conquered one of your biggest fears for me… that deserves a reward." Blake comments and Yang smirks at her before leaning in closer.</p><p> </p><p>"I can think of a better reward than the cafe." She murmurs and for a moment, Blake just stares up into the pools of lilac. Then Blake reaches up and flicks Yang's nose causing her to lean back with a whine.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you can but I want my chai tea and tuna sandwich so we are going." Blake moves away from Yang and towards the door of the room before turning back and giving her a playful smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"But maybe if you're good at the cafe you'll get a different reward when we get back." She chuckles as Yang's blinks and sputters before walking out of the room and closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>The implication of trust didn't go unnoticed and because of that Blake couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face for the rest of the night and when Yang noticed and asked about it, Blake merely shrugged said it was because she loved her.</p><p> </p><p>Because truthfully, it all linked back to her ever-growing love for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel Yang in this one. I don't like spiders either. I do however love the concept of Blake owning a lot of exotic pets like snakes and spiders though.</p><p>But this was fun!</p><p>Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bees have fun during a spar match.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who doesn't love to write the bees happily enjoying a spar with each other?</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
<p>Eighth Prompt is Laughter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since Yang got a chance to spar with her partner, but when they both were dismissed to their Atlas dorm early after their separate training session with the Ace Ops, Yang sat restlessly in her bunk, playing a random game on her scroll. Then moments later, She watches Blake get up and pace a bit revealing her own restlessness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So after a quick conversation with her partner, Yang finds herself biting back a grin from the anticipation that builds between them as she ties her hair up into a ponytail. She noted the small looks Blake casts her way, specifically towards her biceps and toned stomach now revealed by her usual spar attire which was her sports bra and sweatpants. Blake looked good too in her own sports bra and leggings and Yang was having a hard time keeping her own gaze from wandering as she was currently watching her stretch before looking up and waiting for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That should do." Yang tightens get ponytail a bit and drop her hands to her hips, giving Blake a smirk. "You get all those stiff joints loosened up?" She teases as she does a few stretches herself. Blake, however, doesn't miss a beat with the playful jabs and her smirk turns just as wicked as Yang's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please. You'll be the one with stiff joints after this." Blake's eyes flicker from bright amber to a burning gold and Yang feels her breathing stall a moment before it's replaced by a small laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll see about that, consider we both agreed on no weapons for this." Yang raised her fists and readied her stance and soon watched Blake follow suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about we make this more interesting?" Blake smirks and slowly starts to circle Yang, causing her to move with Blake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Yang smirks and Blake's eyes shine with the silent challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Winner has to buy drinks from the vending machine on the way out." Blake nods towards the vending machine that's now behind Yang and she looks over her shoulder to see it before turning back to the faunus and nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me."Yang eyes her as Blake stops and smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good," Blake answers before rushing forward, aiming a strike at Yang's shoulder, but Yang catches her hand and pulls her towards her to take a shot at hitting her stomach. Although her fist only connects with air as Blake's form suddenly disappears from her hold and a sharp kick is sent into her back, making her stumble forward and spin around to find her partner once more, eyes glowing like molten gold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so began their duel of trading blows with each other and dodging other hits when given the opportunity. Yang knew they were evenly matched but she also knew if Blake had her weapon, she'd probably be the one to win this sparring match. But since neither had their weapons present, it was a complete roll of the dice of who'd win this one. Although when Yang saw Blake stumble, she took her chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gotcha!" Yang lunges forward and wraps her arms around Blake and pin her again her front, keeping her from shadow cloning away. "Do you yield, Belladonna?" She murmurs in one of Blake's cat ears, causing it to flick against her cheek. She feels Blake squirm in her hold a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a chance, Xiao Long" Blake then leans up and kisses her jaw and Yang goes still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mind short circuits and all she can process is the warmth seeping into her skin from the soft lips pressed to her jaw. She doesn't process her hold loosening. She doesn't process Blake shifting her leg to hook it behind one of hers. The only thing she does process, other than the kiss, is Blake sudden sweeping her off her feet and then disappearing with a shadow clone. Yang's back collides with the floor and her mind snaps back into reality, making her groan and try to sit up. However, her mind clears again when Blake suddenly appears, straddles her hips, grabs her wrists, and effectively pins her back down onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gotcha." Blake mimics Yang's words from before and their breaths mingle as they both pant from exertion. Yang shifts under her and tries to sit up but Blake keeps her down and after a moment, Yang finally yields.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright fine. I know when I'm beaten." She rolls her eyes fondly as Blake sits up and lets go of her wrists, giggling behind her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, you must be tired. You never yield so easily." Blake smirks down at her and Yang huffs up at her and suddenly turns the tables. She pushes up, causing Blake to squeak in surprise. Yang pins Blake to the floor, smirking down at her and causing the girl beneath to blush a bit. It only darkens when Yang's hands trail down her sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yang what are you-" Blake cuts herself off with a high pitched squeal as Yang starts to tickle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that about yielding?" Yang teases and Blake squirms under her as her laughter echos through the training room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I GIVE! I GIVE!" Blake yelps in-between helpless giggles and Yang finally relents and leans up to look down at her as she pants and clutches her sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gods… and you say I'm a Gremlin…" Blake pants and Yang chuckles herself before standing and offering her a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I like hearing you laugh. Considering how ticklish you are...it's not hard to hear it. Although I think it's sweeter when you do it on your own." Yang's smirk turns into something much softer as Blake takes her hand and helps Blake stand. "Now I believe I owe you a drink."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So in much lighter spirit than before, Yang and Blake made their way back to their Atlas dorm room with their workout gear in one hand and a sunflower pop in the other. They clinked together as they walked and Blake took a sip of the familiar drink, not only remember the fond memories of first sharing this with Yang, but cherishing the current one that had just played out minutes ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I like to think that Blake is really ticklish and sometimes Yang likes to have fun with that knowledge.</p>
<p>Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic series is based off the Flufftober 2020 prompt list by Giucorreias on Tumblr. I needed an excuse to write something other than angst so bear with me my friends!</p><p>Thank you guys for reading and I look forward to seeing you again in the next story!</p><p>Find Me Here:<br/>https://linktr.ee/RhythmofMist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>